Reliable mobile, or wireless, communication systems rely on clean and consistent transmission from base-stations under widely and rapidly changing conditions. Therefore, the radio frequency (RF) power amplifiers (PA) found in the base stations of such wireless communication systems have typically been the most critical and costly component. This is derived from the stringent requirements on spectrum and power efficiency of these transmitters, even though they are driven by wideband and highly varying signals. To meet the demanding specifications for these amplifiers, a number of linearization techniques have been implemented. One such linearization technique, called digital baseband predistortion, has been successfully implemented using digital signal processors. However, digital baseband predistortion has a disadvantage in that it requires the entire transmit path to be several times wider than the signal bandwidth due to the predistorted input. Therefore, this wideband transmit path demands a fast digital-to-analog converter (DAC) and wideband filters. Moreover, as the bandwidth of the input signal gets wider, the bandwidth requirement of the baseband predistortion system gets much wider. In contrast, the main advantage of RF envelope digital predistortion is that the transmit path doesn't need to be wideband. But RF envelope digital predistortion has the disadvantage that it requires additional components, such as an envelope detector and large RF delay lines, that create inaccuracy and loss, as well as increased cost and complexity. There has therefore been a need for a predistortion system that provides the desired precision without unnecessary cost and complexity.